


The Wrong Time

by PokemonKatt



Series: Other Omorashi [3]
Category: Wii Sports (Video Game)
Genre: Horny Character, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: The one time Saburo doesn't want it, he gets it. Keeping his bladder shut and keeping Matt out don't go hand in hand, especially when Matt gets into one of his moods.
Relationships: Matt (Mii)/Saburo (Mii)
Series: Other Omorashi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894603
Kudos: 2





	The Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> This hops into a quite desperate end straight away, so it may be a bit shorter than usual.

"Bathroom, bathroom, come on." The spiky haired Mii looked around frantically. His thoughts were all foggy, he couldn't think straight. The heat was high today. Lovely weather for sports. Saburo went on a walk around the beach and had two bottles of water before he left. He rarely every gets desperate as he normally goes whenever he starts feeling the urge because he normally walks in the forest, but he was wide open and didn't want to get caught. He was desperate now and wanted to get relief quickly.

"I thought I would find you near the castle." A voice came from one of the rocks. Matt walked out from behind it, his hoodie tied around his waist, revealing his white tank top. He was sweaty and blushing. "I need you."

"Now's not the time." Saburo walked towards the hotel.

When he got inside, there were barriers blocking the bathroom doors. He walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, but the plumbing is down right now. It's gone for all of the island. It'll be back up in four hours." The receptionist notified him. He let out a worried sigh.

_Could he wait four hours when he was already desperate?_

He shook the thought off when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Matt was there. Saburo turned around.

"What's up with you today? You're never like this." He asked.

"I need to blow off some steam. I need to clear my goal. I need to...get rid of the urge." The champion answered, chuckling. That explained everything. Matt was horny. He always acts VERY intimate and slightly clingy when horny until he gets the sex he needs. Saburo did not want to do it right now. Sure, he loved Matt a lot, but he had a more urgent need to deal with first.

"Maybe later, I really need to do something." Saburo quickly jogged out of the hotel.

Two hours went by. Everywhere he went, the bathroom was unusable. He was getting really desperate. He also saw a few Miis rush to the forest for relief. It was the only suitable place until the plumbing came back on. Saburo didn't want to go as he wanted a bit of privacy. He was squirming like crazy whenever he stopped to look around, his hands on his crotch, his breath becoming heavy.

A familiar voice made him annoyed.

"Why are you running away, sweetie? Can't we have some fun?" Matt approached the desperate Mii, who started to back away.

"Matt, this is a bad time. I said later."

"It is later."

"I'll come to you when I am ready."

"Why aren't you ready now?" Matt was not going to back off. He had to tell him.

"I really have to pee, ok? I haven't been in hours, just please back off until I'm relieved." He clenched his fists harder. His bladder was completely full at this point and was starting to ache.

"Don't worry, this won't take long." Matt pushed Saburo against a large rock. He pushed his knee right beneath Saburo's crotch, keeping his legs wide open. Saburo whimpered and tried to push his legs together, but with no luck.

"Please...let me go...!" He begged. Matt just let out a chuckle and pushed his knee up a little further. Saburo let out a shaky gasp. "Matt, please, I-I realy can't wait much longer, I'm going to wet myself...!" He warned. Nothing was getting through to Matt. When he was horny, he only focused on what he wanted and nothing else. Saburo was aware of this.

"Almost there. Be a good boy and hold it for me." Matt stroked Saburo's cheek and leaned in. Matt was the dominant one of the couple and his domination tone was setting in. Saburo knew he wasn't getting out of this. If he somehow managed to keep his bladder under control, he would end up making a different kind of mess.

"No, no, I really can't!" Saburo could feel tears in his eyes. Everything ached. This was the end of the line. "Matt, MOVE!" Using all of his strength, he shoved Matt off and his hands instantly shot to his crotch, gripping as hard as physically possible. Even with all of his efforts, it wasn't enough. He let out a sharp gasp and glanced down. His black jeans started to show a wet patch and anything that seeped through made a pattering noise on the ground. He let out a shaky sigh as his bladder emptied itself. Matt shook his head for a second, his eyes shut, before opening them up again. Another thing that happens when Matt is horny is that just before, he blanks out. He only snaps back into reality when he's no longer horny or something happens to snap him out of his horny state. Saburo had finished up by the time Matt realised.

"What happened???" He asked.

"You made me have an accident..." The soaked Mii answered. Matt gave him a sympathetic look and hugged him.

"I'm sorry...I had no control over my actions."

"I know, I know...I need to get changed before anyone sees me."

"Oh, here." Matt untied his hoodie and tied it round Saburo's waist. Both smiled and blushed a little.

"Thank you..."

"It's the least I can do. Come on." He took Saburo by the hand and they went to his place.

Hopefully, it wouldn't happen again.


End file.
